Sweet Tooth
by AfterTheEndM
Summary: Coffee Shop, Human, and College AU. Sam/Gabriel, side pairing Dean/Castiel. Sam always has a schedule for every minute of every day. So when his usual coffee shop has a new barista, he's a little less than pleased. Gabriel adds something to his life though. He makes things just a little more flavorful, colorful, and dare Sam say, spontaneous. 200-300 words snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, and all of it's characters do not belong to me!

**Pairing:** Sabriel, and side pairing Destiel

**AN:** This will be a human AU, coffee shop AU, and college AU. They will be short chapters with prompts I receive, and occasionally a longer chapter. Thanks, and enjoy the fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 1**-

Sam Winchester was someone who had a schedule for every minute of everyday. He hadn't been that bad before college, and people who knew him all his life would agree, and say he had gotten much worse. He didn't even talk to people anymore. Dean, his brother, the complete opposite of Sam, always told him his social life had gone right down the drain. Not that he cared, as long as his schedule remained contact.

Every morning to start his day, he walked across campus to a coffee shop. He got up early enough that hardly anyone was in there, and it also gave him thirty minutes to study. The regular barista, Jess, even had his order memorized, and ready the second he got there.

One morning though, is regular barista was nowhere to be seen. His _hazel_ eyes flickered to the counter where a shorter guy about his age stood, easy grin on his face. Sam's lips thinned, eyes narrowed. This would be a problem.

* * *

Prompt: Hazel

Please feel free to write a prompt I can use on the reviews. I'll update at _most_, weekly. But I'll probably do it much sooner than that. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislclaimer: **Supernatural, and any of it's characters do not belong to me!

**Pairing: **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Cas

**Rating: **T

**AN: **So, I'm going to write a couple chapters for this, just so it doesn't look too empty. Thanks for Reading, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2- **

Sam hefted his bag over his shoulder, coughing awkwardly when he realized he'd been staring at the new barista. Then there was the fact that the new barista had been staring right back. Fidgeting, he exhaled shakily before approaching the counter. This would definitely mean he had less time to study in the coffee shop as he usually did every morning.

"Where is Jess?" Sam questioned politely, eyeing the name tag. _Gabriel_. Jess always knew what he wanted, every morning. And she had it ready. Sam was ready to tear out his hair in frustration.

"Ah, she has taken a later shift because she changed her classes. I'll be taking over for her now." Gabriel stated, flashing Sam a smile. He eyed Sam up, and down. "And I'm certainly glad I did." Sam averted his eyes, instead looking over at the _teal _colored chairs of the coffee shop. This really couldn't get much worse.

* * *

**Prompt**: Teal

**AN**: Feel free to give me prompts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, and none of it's characters belong to me.

**Pairing: **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel

**Rating: **T

**AN: **So this is the third chapter I'm uploading, and the last for the night. I'm just trying to get this story a good kick start. Anyone else excited about the upcoming episode for Supernatural by the way?

* * *

**Chapter 3- **

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, before meeting eyes with the barista again. "So kiddo, what can I get for you?" Gabriel asked, leaning against the counter, and not even hiding the fact that he was looking Sam up, and down. Sam shifted, unable to help the_ blush_ that stained his cheeks. He got over it quickly, and replaced the embarrassment with irritation.

Jess would have known his order. "Tall coffee in a grande cup with extra ice, 3 pumps hazelnut, 2 pumps classic, an inch of non-fat milk, with a dome lid and a venti straw. Please." Sam stretched his 's' out, knowing he was probably being rude. Not that he cared at the moment. He had wasted ten minutes of his usual study time by now.

He watched Gabriel mouth the order to himself, trying to memorize it. It had taken Jess a week to get it right. Right as Sam was about to politely repeat the order, Gabriel was already moving getting everything ready. Sam blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that. He let himself watch the way Gabriel's hands moved as he made the coffee. Then he patiently waited for his order.

* * *

**Prompt:** blush

Please feel free to comment a prompt you'd like me to use, in the reviews, and also comment on what you think about the upcoming episode, and what's going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural does not belong to me, and nor do the characters, but I wish they did.

**Pairing: **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel

**Rating: **T

**AN: **Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate them, and it definitely inspires me to write more. So thank you, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4- **

"Here you go." Gabriel said cheerily. He delivered the drink with a flourish, and Sam gratefully grabbed it, pulling out his money. Gabriel handed him the straw, and the lid. When Sam looked down at his drink, he snorted. The whipped cream formed a very badly drawn smiley face. He chose not to comment on it.

He handed the cash over the same time he took a sip. And god...it was delicious. As far as he could tell, it was the exact same drink he usually had when Jess made it, but it was twenty times better. He took another sip to be sure, and it was still amazing. He might have even groaned a little. Gabriel looked at him in amusement, holding his cash, but not giving it back.

"_Jealous_ of my coffee making skills?" Gabriel slyly smiled, and Sam made a half laugh again.

"As if." More astounded than anything, but not jealous. He glanced at his watch. He only had fifteen minutes to study. Had he really spent all that time, chatting. "May I have my change please?" His lips pressed together. His schedule was off, way off.

"First, tell me your name kiddo." Gabriel requested. Sam just stood there, dumbfounded. What?

* * *

**Prompt: **_Jealous_, requested by Supernaturallove

Please feel free to give me a prompt in the reviews! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural is not mine, and neither are the characters.

**Pairing: **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Cas

**Rating: **T

**AN: **So not many responses on chapter four so far, but I still wanted to thank those that did review, follow, or favorite this story. It is you guys that are making this really fun, and encouraging, because it shows you are supporting this. So thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I'm going to be taking every tenth chapter, and making it longer than the other chapters. Maybe 1000 words?

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

Sam's staring turned into a scowl. "Give me my change." Gabriel smiled, leaning against the counter, grinning.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and that just pissed Sam off more. He glared harshly at him, giving his best, what Dean would deem his, bitch face. Sam allowed himself to calm down, thinking about blue _waves_ on a beach, and taking deep breathes. He would not let this guy get to him.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal." Sam muttered, shifting and pulling his bag further up his shoulder. His gaze went to his watch. Only ten minutes until class. He'd been up at the counter twenty minutes? He glanced behind him, flushing when he saw a couple angry, impatient students.

"Cop?" Gabriel questioned. Sam didn't say anything, but something in his expression must have said it. "Ah, no,_ lawyer_. And you must go here, so you're studying to be a lawyer." His nose wrinkled as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Sam."

"What?" Gabriel appeared surprised.

"My name is Sam, now can I have my change please?" Sam begged. He just wanted to get to class. Gabriel smirked, handing over the change. Sam turned, not bothering to say thank you, as he drank his coffee.

"Bye Samsquatch!" Gabriel yelled after him. Ignoring the curious looks, Sam quickened his pace, mortified.

* * *

**Prompt: **_Waves and Lawyer_

Please feel free to tell me a prompt in the reviews. It is much more fun than making up my own. Love all of you! And thanks, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural is not mine, and nor are the characters.

**Pairing: **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the follows, reviews, and favorites. It makes me very happy to see them! Just so you know, I'm back in school tomorrow, so chapters may come a bit slower. I'll make sure I update though. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6- **

It was only halfway through classes, when Sam remembered Dean was stopping by his dorm room today. He loved his brother, but he couldn't help the heavy feel of_ dread_ at the thought of his visit. Dean was always nagging him about things. And it wasn't even normal stuff Dean nagged him about. It was, why aren't you eating these fattening burgers? Why don't you go hook up with that girl over there? Why are you so uptight?

Sam, and his brother were opposites by far, but they only had each other. Considering the fact that their Dad was always drunk off his ass, and their mom had died when Sam was just a baby. Sam bit the inside of his cheek, running a hand through his hair. He supposed he should feel grateful Dean lived so close to him. He worked as a mechanic for their 'Uncle' Bobby, and he always checked up on Sam.

Maybe the visit wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Prompt: **_Dread, _Requested by Heycas

**A/N:** So no Gabriel, and Sam in this chapter, but I did want to introduce Dean more into the story. He'll become more of a main character later, as well as Castiel. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to write a prompt for the story in the reviews. Thanks, and love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the characters!

**Pairing: **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Remember to review prompts my lovely followers, and any guests who stop by this story! By the way, for my new followers, old ones, and all that favorited and reviewed, thanks again. The fact that you took the time to do that means a lot. Especially you reviewers. So, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7- **

"Dean, that's disgusting, get off of my bed." Sam scowled at his brother, nibbling the end of his veggie sandwich. Once Dean had come over, they had both headed out to a sandwich shop to get some food before going back to his dorm room. Sam was, of course, the only one who got a sandwich. While Dean was munching down on a large chocolate chip _cookie_. He winced watching crumbs fall all over his bed.

"Lighten up." Dean told him around his food, grinning. He wrinkled his nose, shifting on Sam's small dorm bed. "Dude, they have got to get bigger beds in here. This one sucks ass." He paused, and then laughed suddenly. "Think they could fit a_ king-sized bed_ in here?" Sam scoffed.

His brother always laughed at his own jokes. Dean would probably get along with the new barista, Sam mused, and then blanched. Why was he thinking about Gabriel? He really didn't know.

* * *

**Prompts: **_Cookie_, and _King-sized bed _requested by flutterby cupcake

**A/N: **Apparently school was canceled, so I got to squeeze this chapter out. Request prompts everybody, and have an awesome day. Love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

**Pairing: **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **I got a lot of prompts for reviews, and I was very pleased. I also got more follows, and favorites, so thank you so much for that. I will use all prompts, but will have a waiting list for some. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8-**

The next time he went into the coffee shop, he was disappointed, but secretly pleased, to see Gabriel again. He was chatting up some girls at the counter, but winked when he finally noticed Sam had come in. The girls left, and Sam straightened, walking towards the counter. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, taking out a _lollipop_ and sucking on it slowly. "Well, Samsquatch, haven't seen you for a couple days." It was true, Sam had tried just making his own coffee, but it had sucked. So he gave up.

"Been busy." He commented sourly. Gabriel took out another lollipop, putting it into his mouth, and hollowing his cheeks. "Have a bit of a _sweet tooth_ do we?" Sam muttered. Gabriel beamed.

"You have no idea kiddo." Sam twitched at the nickname, then opened his mouth to tell him his order. "Ah, ah, I remember your order. However, before I get it for you. How old are you?" Sam openly gaped. What the hell was Gabriel doing?

* * *

**Prompt:** _Sweet tooth, _requested by CastiellaWinchester94, and _Lollipop, _requested by I-Am-Annabel-Lee

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please feel free to give more requests, and reviews to tell me how I did. You guys are awesome, love you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural does not belong to me, and nor do the characters!

**Pairing: **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, and follows. I have so many prompts to do, so sorry if I don't get to yours immediately. I do whichever prompt I receive that will fit into the story best at the moment. Sorry I haven't updated. Real life got in the way, but I'm updating hopefully from now on.

* * *

**Chapter 9-**

Sam hesitated before responding. "I'm twenty two." Gabriel beamed, pleased with his answer seemingly. "Why do you ask?" He asked uncomfortably, acutely aware of the line growing behind him. He could feel irritation coming from people behind him in waves.

"Because Sasquatch, I'm twenty four." Gabriel replied smoothly. Sam was still confused. What did that have to do with anything? Gabriel, aware of his confusion, explained. "Which means only a two year age difference. I was thinking you were a little younger than that, and I-" A sudden crash from the kitchen, made Sam jump slightly.

Gabriel sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Ignore that. It's my cousin, Castiel. Kid has the grace of a man in heels. And he likes _Bumblebees_." As if that explained anything.

"Can I just have my coffee? I need to study." Sam hissed, his patience wearing unbearably thin. Gabriel gave him a curious look, mixed with a bit of shock, but nodded.

"Course kiddo." Gabriel mumbled, his excitement visibly shrinking. And Sam had to wonder why for a moment. He also wondered if the coffee would be as _heavenly_ as it was yesterday.

* * *

**Prompt: **_Bumblebees_ requested by flutterby cupcake, and _Heavenly_ requested by Hell-homeofintegrity

**A/N: **Request prompts! As always. Sorry if this chapter was bad, I'm a little out of practice. The tenth chapter will be much longer than the previous chapters, and I believe I'm going to try making all the chapters a bit longer. The story should be starting on the more exciting parts as well. Now this is up to you, should Castiel make an appearance in the next chapter? Thanks, Review, and let me know. Love you all!


End file.
